Look My Way
by D-chan
Summary: Meiling x Sakura :: shoujo ai, postseries, mild spoilers :: I wanted you to look my way.


**: Look My Way :**

_Cardcaptor__ Sakura_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cardcaptor__ Sakura_, which rightfully belongs to CLAMP. No profit is being made out of this fanfiction.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Meiling/Sakura, alluded Syaoran/Sakura and Meiling/Syaoran

Warnings: shoujo ai, post-series, mild spoilers

Notes: Wow... I haven't written _this_ pairing in a while. It figures that when I finally do, it's weird and involves them being older... at least, they're supposed to be. Huh...

Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated.

* * *

She felt the eyes pressing against her head, into her neck and back. They raked over her body, around her form and curves as though in a massage. The eyes were the hands, pressing and feeling and sensing; bold and daring. It was almost overwhelming. 

No. It _was_ overwhelming. She didn't have to turn to see who it was, because she simply knew. No one else held a gaze to strong, so powerful, so honest and open and _blatant_. The courage was to be admired, even as it applied pressure to her emotions and raised her pulse. Her heart throbbed in her chest, almost unbearably painful. Her lungs constricted, attempting to make way for the swelling beneath her breast. Staring down at her hands, she could have sworn she could see her pulse beating in her slim wrists.

How many years had passed? How much had truly happened since they had last seen each other? The answer was simply, "So much." _Too_ much, in fact. All the talking in the world wouldn't fill in every crevice of the time they had missed together. Strange; that she felt as though it were lost time. Nothing had been wasted, because everything she had gone through and experienced had transformed her into a different person. No longer was she a child, nor a girl, but a young woman. She held more responsibilities than ever before—and she had already possessed many to start with. What other elementary-school child had worked so hard to keep the town – and possibly the world – safe?

The answer, in reality, was few. Even that was surprising, because no one would have believed a group of ten-year-olds were capable of such competency.

Well, except for the few that did.

Life was just full of surprises and exceptions.

Though she had attempted to distract herself by thinking, she could not escape the boldness of the gaze behind her. Since their first meeting it had unnerved her; it still did. Such boldness was almost frightening; she still was not capable of it herself.

Finally, slowly, she turned her head. Through strands of light brown she captured the gaze that had so daringly touched her every nerve. Hesitantly, she offered a smile. Though they had been friends last time they had spoken, time had still passed by. There was a possibility the friendship was one-sided.

After what seemed like forever and a moment, the smile was returned. This smile was far more different than before. It had changed as well, becoming slyer, more mysterious. Eyes that had once been bright and round were now slanted and critical, gleaming with a new kind of confidence. Staring into that gaze, the young woman had the amazing sensation that she was out of her league.

Hair that had once been long and sleek was now cut short. Dark strands still shone, especially as the noon sun kissed the locks with gentle glows. The typical hairstyle was otherwise there, lacking only the childish streamers.

A slim hand came to rest on the strong chain of the swing. Once they had conversed in a very similar area, and this other young woman, as a child, had given her the courage she needed to say what had needed to be said.

But that was of the past—as was their love for the same boy.

"It's been a while," greeted the bold young woman. Her accent was less noticeable now then as a kid; strong and rich, but with a lilt hinting at practice of many languages.

She smiled again. "Welcome back."

Red lips curved again, this time into a wry expression. The dusty red eyes diverted toward the slide. The metal had long lost its shine after so many children had played on it, sliding down and scampering up. It, too, had gone through change.

"I was surprised to hear you turn him down."

The comment was off-handed, but it stung. Abashed, the young woman lowered her gaze to her wrists again. Softly, she said, "We were just children."

There was a pause, and then a gentle creak. Looking up, she saw her old friend had settled herself down into the seat of the nearest swing. Her long legs flexed as she pushed herself back, and then relaxed as she swung forward before gravity settled her to rest again. Her silken red dress would dirty, but she was probably very well aware of that.

So rather than comment, the young woman smiled again. "I really am happy to see you again... but why are you here?"

"Why indeed," the second woman mused. She chuckled softly, curling her fingers around the sturdy twin chains. "I wanted to be. It felt right. It's been a while."

"You said that already."

Laughter, loud and full, still swelling with confidence that bordered arrogance—but with a touch of feminism that hadn't been there before. She had matured vastly, proven in a simple action.

"You took your time noticing me," the woman pointed out after her giggles had died down.

Flushing slightly, she turned her face slightly. Suddenly the sandbox was fascinating, almost glittering in the daylight. No children were there, for once; but it _was_ a school day.

After hesitating, she admitted, "I could feel your eyes. You've always expressed yourself so strongly."

"I try."

"You do," she insisted. Memories of their childhood came flooding back, and she couldn't help but smile again. "It was unnerving; that's all."

Silence settled between them; not uncomfortable at all, instead filled with an air of contemplation. In the distance, someone laughed. A bird swooped down before them, skittering across the ground in search of crumbs. For a moment it seemed lost, but then it was joined by a second. Chirping filled their communication, and then they took off together.

Glancing over, she realized the other woman had seen as well. Amber eyes lifted to meet hers, and the glimmer in them was one of sheer determination. It stole her breath away—as did what this changed woman said next.

"I wanted you to look my way."

The choice was hers now. Inhaling sharply through her nose, it took the woman a few moments to gather the nerve to do what came next. When it happened it seemed almost too fast; but once the slim hand was clasped in hers – warm, vibrant, and alive – she felt calm and complete.

The smile she earned then was beyond breathtaking. It stole her air, her heart, and her soul. So much was said without words, so much regret and happiness and love and the need to cherish and be cherished.

"You have my attention now."

The fingers squeezed hers lightly, accompanied by a sweet expression. It could melt any man's heart, but it warmed hers to the core. Sakura was not weak enough to melt.

"Right," Meiling agreed. "And I don't intend to lose it."


End file.
